The present invention concerns itself with an elecro-magnetically operated central shutter mechanism for use in photographic cameras, wherein closure lamellae which overlap each other in a primary position, each being equipped with a pin arranged perpendicularly to its plane, the lamellae are swingable from the rays of the lens and are equipped with control levers to engage control devices. Such central shutters are necessary for photographic cameras to make exact reproductions within limits and with little operational service, to expose light sensitive material, or to allow rays for a lens to a measuring search system, such as a mirror reflex system. Conventional central shutter systems are made for relatively short exposure time, whereby with a large opening diameter, the minimum opening time is also extended. These common mechanically-operated central shutters require for each release a previous mechanical tension of the release knob. To achieve simple release and tension operation through electrical cables, even over a long distance, central shutters are equipped with electro-magnets to act on the release mechanism. In addition, closure mechanisms are known which use motors for tension of the shutters and for adjustment to obtain a desired diaphragm opening. By electronic control of the shutter time, a slow shutter speed can be achieved without the use of the common mechanical stop mechanisms. Practical camera shutters, however, achieve closure times of only 1/60 sec. and the control display is so big that a special and expensive control device is needed. Also, magnetically-operated shutters are on the market which, however, use a considerable power (for example, 75 watt), so that they are attached to the electrical outlet or driven by large, heavy lead or Edison batteries. Also, in that case the shortest practical shutter speed is not satisfactory. Small shutter openings may achieve a shutter speed of 1/125 sec. The large cameras used by industry etc. achieve a value of only 1/30 sec., which is generally not sufficient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an electro-magnetically operating shutter of the above-described type, which with low power consumption can achieve a large number of release operations from a relatively small battery; which has small power output and also a small inertia, so that short closure shutter times are safely achieved.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a camera shutter whose control switch takes up little space, so that the shutter mechanism can be used as special closure, is practically independent of electrical outlets, and may be also used as a stationary addition to the cameras.